


【OS智翔】美女與野獸（野智前輩番外）

by backpropagation



Series: 暴風雨夜之夢 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band), OS - Fandom, 山組 - Fandom, 智翔
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backpropagation/pseuds/backpropagation
Summary: J禁/OS/智翔/山組，與現實實際團體無關 m(_ _)mOOC 架空設定，王子O x 公主S（女裝） ，S視角，風組三人+知念友情出演玩梗之二，參考前作野智化的先輩！（R18）（本series part 1）雷，請慎入 ＿*(:3 」∠)＿*---某一天，櫻井公主被告知自己要像美女與野獸的貝兒一樣要嫁給野獸王子……
Relationships: OS - Relationship, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, 山組, 智翔 - Relationship
Series: 暴風雨夜之夢 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【OS智翔】美女與野獸（野智前輩番外）

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我寫給我自己的生賀 ＿*(:3 」∠)＿*（邊緣人的悲哀）  
> 喝太多之後腦子進水的神奇雷爆產物  
> 不嫌棄的話，有請(/ω＼)

很久很久以前，一個月黑風高的晚上，二宮國王在他的議政室召見了他的左右手相葉將軍和松本宰相，還有他的兒子（？）櫻井公主，a.k.a. 本人。

「由於作者要寫番外的關係，吾兒櫻井啊，明天就請你和隔壁的大野獸王子結婚吧！」二宮國王坐在他的王座上，朗聲宣佈。

「蛤？甚麼鬼？結婚？結甚麼婚？」我完全搞不清楚︰「而且為甚麼我是公主？而不是王子？我不是你兒子嗎？再說為甚麼Nino你是我爸啊？隔壁的大野獸王子又是誰啊？作者又是誰？」

「為甚麼我是你爸？這是設定，別太在意，別太在意。」二宮國王擺擺手。最好能不在意啦！而且這不是甚麼都沒回答嗎？

「至於野獸王子嘛……就請參考美女與野獸的童話故事吧。翔ちゃん你也看過的，對吧？」

看過是看過啦……所以說我是美女的意思嗎？雖然要跟野獸結婚，但是最後對方會變成王子，是這樣的走向嗎？那好像還好……不不不，不好！我管他是不是人我都不要結婚！我不是美女！我不要當公主！媽的智障！

站在 ~~我爸~~ 二宮國王兩側的相葉將軍和松本宰相，得知 ~~他們的櫻井公主~~ 我要嫁人了，感動落淚，紛紛向我祝賀。

「翔君也長大成為了能獨當一面的男人了呢，時光飛逝啊……」松本宰相摸著下巴滑稽廉價又突兀的假鬍子感歎道。我都懶得吐糟那個多餘的假鬍子有多可笑了。而且這個從小看著我長大的長輩口吻是甚麼鬼？不過Nino都變成了我爸了，松潤是叔叔好像也很合理……不！不合理！！！而且既然你都說我是男人了，為甚麼我是公主啊啊啊啊啊？甚麼垃圾設定啊？

這一定只是個惡夢。聽說只要打自己一拳把自己痛醒就好了。一定是這樣。

正當我準備要重擊自己的肚子的時候，手卻被相葉將軍緊緊地握住。他捉住我的手，語重心長地囑咐我︰「翔ちゃん要是被欺負了的話一定要飛鴿傳書告訴我們喔！我會帶兵去給你出口氣的！」

相葉將軍握得有點大力，有點痛。我想把手抽走，他卻抓得更緊了。

等到鴿子飛到了你的軍隊騎馬翻山越嶺抵達的時候我都死翹翹了——不不不，講到底為甚麼我要結婚啊？我不要跟甚麼野獸王子結婚啊！莫名奇妙欸！！！！！！

無視我的吶喊，二宮國王繼續宣佈︰「由於時間、劇情、以及篇幅的關係，今晚翔ちゃん現在就馬上收拾行李出發吧。在馬車上睡一覺，明天醒來就到了，剛剛好。」

「はい、以上です。解散！」

不等我有任何反駁辯護的機會，二宮國王便起身離開了。相葉將軍和松本宰相對我行了個禮，也跟著退出了房間。只留下我一個人，和我滿頭的問號。

* * *

把我送往別國城堡的櫻井號馬車裡，換上了舒服的床，被子也換成了柔軟的羽毛被。本來還想努力抵抗作最後掙扎的我，最後還是不敵這些邪惡的伎倆，不小心睡著了。當僕人把我從睡夢中 ~~用科技程度明顯超越封建貴族設定的電子鬧鐘大音量播放音樂~~ 叫醒我的時候，我已經來到了野獸王子的城堡前。

原本以為出來迎接我的會是會說話的燭台和茶壺之類，結果只是個普通的管家。他領著我前往我的房間，我在路上仔細研究了一番，真的就只是個人類。

「王子殿下原本以為公主殿下明天才會到達，所以出海去釣魚了，晚餐時間才會回來。在此之前請您在房間裡等候。」

自稱知念的執事畢恭畢敬的說道。我原本以為在王子回來之前我都得像個金絲雀般待在房裡（防止我逃跑），誰料僕人的下一句就推翻了我可笑的被害妄想︰「或者公主殿下若是想在城堡裡走動也可以……」

「只要不要逃跑就好了。不過城堡坐落在島上，四面環海，也沒有連接陸地的路，殿下怕是想逃也逃不掉。」

好吧，這下只能認命了……等一下！島？我是甚麼時候坐船的？我不是一直在櫻井號上睡覺嗎？

「這我就不清楚了。還請殿下去問作者。」作者到底是誰？？？？？為甚麼他能這樣瞎雞巴亂搞？？？？？

既然得到了許可，我在房裡稍作休息之後便在城堡裡四處打轉。誠如知念所說，城堡坐落海島上，也正是如此風景不錯（360度環迴海景！）。也因為是海島的關係，海產也非常豐富。不論是魚類還是貝類（！），都常常出現在城堡的餐桌上。原本還以為只有肉、肉、肉跟肉（還是滴著鮮血的紅肉），結果按照廚房的僕人的說法，不單只常常都是魚，每餐還有精緻的甜品。

伙食不但不差，還很好。害我不禁期待起了那個素未謀面的野獸王子。可惡，盡用些下流的詭計來誘惑我。

城堡裡各處都掛滿了畫作，擺滿了雕塑，有大有小，都是王子的作品。王子似乎每天沒事就去釣魚，或是畫畫、做雕塑。聽上去好像很不務正業，但我也不知道王子的正業是甚麼（同樣也不知道公主的正業是甚麼）。在閒晃的時候也經過了王子的畫室，但想到貿然進去的話一定會被罵，所以只在門縫裡窺探了一下。就是間畫室，普通的畫室，放滿畫和顏料。

走著走著就到了晚餐時間，知念領著我到了長長的飯桌前。王子還沒回來，僕人們先行上了我的菜，是該死的貝類拼盆。

就在我狼吞虎嚥時，王子回來了。

「對不起，還以為你明天才會到達，今天就去釣魚了……」

王子風塵僕僕地走入，與正仰頭張嘴吞噬今天的第十隻大海瓜子（大アサリ）的我對上了眼晴。

呃————————！這不是大野さん嗎？

「翔ちゃん！」智君隨手把釣竿一丟，衝上來擁抱還在咀嚼的我。

我把大海瓜子吞下肚，推開了熱情的王子埋在我胸口的頭，問︰「這到底甚麼情況？」

「我不知道欸。我只知道我要跟公主結婚，沒想到公主是翔ちゃん，太好了！」

語畢，又把頭埋在我的胸口磨蹭，嘴裡含糊地囔著大概是「翔ちゃん好香」「翔ちゃん女裝好可愛」之類的無聊話。

「可是我爸……父王……呃，Nino，說，我要嫁給隔壁的大野獸王子……」我嘗試搞清楚一切，雖然我深知根本不可能。

「不知道，應該是作者又在玩梗吧……」智君回答。到底作者他媽是誰？這種連諧音都算不上的爛梗為甚麼可以玩下去？

「怎麼了？翔ちゃん不滿意嗎？」兄さん抬起頭來，裝作可憐的樣子問我。我當然否認。

「難道翔ちゃん在期待著真正的野獸嗎？像真正的美女與野獸那樣……」才沒有！！！！！

「やばっ！翔ちゃん好色喔，ふふふ。」兄さん鬆開了我，掩嘴笑著，一臉想要捉弄我的樣子。

「不過我可不會讓翔ちゃん失望的喔！」不是，我根本沒有失望。

「我也可以變身成野獸的喔。」

兄さん在我的耳邊輕聲細語。

「在、床、上。」

我剛想起，我還沒朝自己的肚子揮拳。在這刻，我果斷地往自己的肚子狠狠揍了下去。

* * *

在夢中打自己果然有效。再次張開眼的時候，我躺在熟悉的公寓裡。是我家，在2020年的現代日本的家。

剛洗完澡的智君擦著頭走進來，背心短褲，沒有穿著中世紀王子服裝。我坐起身，低頭確認，自己也穿著一般的睡衣。Safe。

「起床啦？」兄さん爬上床到了我的身邊，靠著床板坐著，繼續擦他還在滴水的頭髮︰「做了個好夢吧？快點梳洗換衣服吧。等一下還要會見財政大臣和軍事大臣討論軍費的事呢。本來今天還想去釣魚的……」

咦？


End file.
